unusual_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
SAVEKIRBY/Transcript
Episode: SAVEKIRBY Sippy Cup: I think something strange is happening with those two. Coffee Cup: What's your point here? Sippy Cup: You see how TV is always threatening to kill us when we don't follow her orders? (Camera zooms into TV while playing ominous ambiance) Credit Card: I agree with Sippy Cup, things are looking weird. (Scene switches to Epic Kirby standing with a pool in the background) (Chopsticks walks over behind the pool) Chopsticks: (Japanese) I had the craziest dream last night! Epic Kirby: What was it about? Chopsticks (Japanese): I dreamt that I was the team captain! Epic Kirby: Nice try. Chopsticks (Japanese): Pleeeeease?! Epic Kirby: When I get new glasses. Chopsticks: (English) FINE! I mean... (Japanese) Fine. (Chopsticks walks away) (Matty appears from the right) Matty: She was speaking english? (Intro plays) (Walkie Talkie is sitting on a hill, and Oswald is walking up to him) Oswald: Hey Walkie Talkie, why did some of our voices change? Walkie Talkie: Well, I asked some of the contestants that if they could fit a watermelon down their throat they- *wheeze* Oswald: Oh. (camera pans to the right, showing Credit Card dancing) Oswald: Well Credit Card looks a lot more glossy than usual. (Camera goes back to the hill with Walkie Talkie and Oswald) Oswald: What's up with that? (Ominous music plays) Walkie Talkie: Do you really wanna know? (Ominous music stops and Oswald slides back to the left, and Mechanical Pencil jumps from the left) Mechanical Pencil: What about me?! My face is see through!! (TV pokes in from the right) TV: Uhh, it's elimination time. (Elimination Plays) (on the elimination platforms) TV: Uh oh... Walkie Talkie: Do you need me to take over? TV: What?! No!! The voting poll; it's been done incorrectly! (Contestants gasp) Walkie Talkie: Wha- Oh gosh... TV: AHH WHAT DO WE DO?!?! Walkie Talkie: Thanks a LOT, Kirby! (Epic Kirby appears from the bottom) Epic Kirby: Huh? Walkie Talkie: Anyways, I guess we should just have the other team vote. (camera goes to Win Token) Win Token: Wow, really?! Well, I know who my vote's going to. Pokeball: Win Token, don't you dare! Walkie Talkie: Anyways, begin! Sippy Cup: Hmm, I vote Epic Kirby because he's pink. Just kidding, I actually don't know why. (pushes the button) Epic Kirby: THAT IS THE DUMBEST REASON TO EVER- Credit Card: I vote Oswald, because he's blue. (pushes the button) Oswald: But you're blue too-! Credit Card: Don't you question my appearance! (Coffee Cup grabs Credit Card, and pulls him back while sliding over to Oswald) Coffee Cup: I vote Oswald too, he copied my idea of having an alliance! (pushes the button) Oswald: That was before the show even began! Bat: Notebook seems the most obnoxious. (pushes the button) Notebook: You've offended me! Matty: How dare you offend my friend! (Win Token is running at Pokeball) Win Token: I choose Pokel- Boo: S C R E E C H (Win Token runs the other direction) Win Token: I MEAN CHOPSTICKS! (pushes the button) Mechanical Pencil: Oswald, because he's not an object. (pushes the button) Oswald: WHY???? D: Bottlecap: wOW! it'S preTTy ObviOUs ThAT I'M vOtinG: bLuEbeRrY cAkE and bowtiE aND broKEn GLAsS And bUmBLe bEe ANd CArTridGE and CHEvROlET AND ChoCOLaTe MIlK AND clEfiE anD GraphICS CarD (forgetting globe) aNd GREen jalaPenO aND HOUr glASS And MarmITE ANd MaskY anD orange SpARkLe tIMe FedorA AnD and OswalD'S glAsSEs (Oswald doesn't have glasses) aNd pLASma BAll AnD rOyAl MaiL BOX IN SHAdOW And SkeTchbOOK And sLiDERY and SoLAr sYstem ModEl AnD SParKy AnD sQuiRT GUN AND sWiss rOLl! Walkie Talkie: You can't vote those guys! Vote someone else on Epic Kirby's team. Bottlecap: Uhh... Matty! Walkie Talkie: Alright, I think we're done here. (TV shows the votes) Notebook: Oooo, Matty, we got the same number of votes! Matty: Scary, right? Oswald: Wait, what?! No!! Walkie Talkie: Looks like it's time for you to go you... octopus... thing...? Oswald: Tape! Just remember that I'll never forget- TV: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR DRAMA! (TV sucks up Oswald while Oswald screams) Bottlecap: I'M SO GlaD mATty'S ELImINaTED! Matty: Well, I'm still glad we're safe, Notebook. So we don't end up like Oswald. What the heck is an octopus anyway? Notebook: Don't ask me, I have no idea. (Scene switches to ??? and Walky Talkie walking out frame) ???: Walky, as our newest member we are sure to see you here. (??? Pokes his head back in) ???: Am I right, guys? (Both Cauldron and Window stutter) Window: D-definitely Cauldron: Uhhhh, Yeeeaaaah? UNFINISHED